1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a local coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance system of the type having an antenna arrangement that is arranged in a retainer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Local coil arrangements of the above type are well known. For example, there are head coils, array coils, endorectal and endovaginal coils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,806 discloses a local coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance system that has an antenna arrangement that is arranged in a retainer structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,337 discloses different configurations of local coils in a flexible element that is adapted to the shape of the body, employed in angiography of the pelvis or of the feet. Retainer structures with a waistband are also employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,356 discloses a local coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance system that comprises an antenna arrangement arranged in a retainer structure. The retainer structure is fashioned as a ring that can be opened and closed.
A similar arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,302.
Among other things, magnetic resonance examinations are also utilized for the diagnosis of prostate and cervical carcinoma. Conventionally, screenings or initial examinations usually ensue with the whole-body antenna of the magnetic resonance system. These examinations have the disadvantage of a poor image quality. It is therefore also known to utilize the aforementioned endorectal and endovaginal coils for more exact examinations. The utilization of these local coils is physically uncomfortable for the patient. Moreover, the employment of such local coils also may cause discomfort to the patient because articles must be introduced into the body in an intimate area and the intimate area must also be unclothed. Further, the local coils must either be disposed of or cleaned a complicated involved way after use.